TRICKS OF THE TRADE
by Erin11
Summary: Xander is terrorized by a series of so-called concidental incidents, which leads Buffy and Willow to believe that a Demon could be responsible. My first Buffy fanfic so please r


TRICKS OF THE TRADE BY ERIN RATED: PG  
  
Chapter One: Boys Will Be Boys.  
  
"Huh..." came the muffled reply.  
  
"And for that answer Mr Harris, detention, here tomorrow after school."  
  
Xander sighed. He'd messed up...again.  
  
Xander Harris was never going to be the brightest kid in school but this was even low by his standards. He had never had the remote interest in History but if he flunked this test, he may be kept down a year. A punishment he would never live down. Mostly this didn't bother him but what would Buffy say.  
  
Every since Buffy had arrived at the school last term, Xander had mooned over her from afar. Well not exactly afar, he spent most days with her but only as a friend. Xander was so eager to be more to her that he even accepted her extra curricular activities as a vampire slayer. Both Xander and his best friend Willow had been helping her out ever since; in the only way they knew how. Willow with her brains and Xander with his mouth. Xander wasn't a hero, far from it but he believed that he was to be seen fighting the good fight alongside Buffy that it would only be a short while before she would succumb to his charms. So far his plan had almost got him killed twice and possessed by a hyena, but non sign of succumbing - yet. Still Xander lived in hope.  
  
"Xander, you coming to lunch?" asked a voice. "And don't forget our study date after."  
  
Xander looked up. "In a sec, Will. I have something to do first."  
  
Willow smiled kindly and left the room. She had been his best friend for what seemed like forever. He could always rely on her to help him study, get him out of awkward scrapes and generally be there for him, no question. Xander failed to realise that Willow did all this out of love for him, not just friend love but real love. She didn't comment on what it was he was doing or why he was so bad in lessons all of a sudden. If she had maybe he would have quickly informed her that his little crush on Buffy, was slowly turning into obsession. He wanted to explain to Buffy that he was sincere about his attraction to her, which meant not sounding to 'jock-like' or 'geeky'.  
  
'Can't think about it now, though,' he thought, heading to the cafeteria. 'History study date beckons.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the cafeteria, Willow had already found Buffy and was deeply engrossed in a conversation about the history of the Roman Empire.  
  
"Willow," began Buffy, "D'ya think we could talk about something else. My head is kinda fuzzy today."  
  
"You sick?" asked Willow, concerned.  
  
"Nah, just a vampire with a high kick. Nothing serious."  
  
To most people, well all people, this would sound a strange conversation for two sixteen girls to be having over lunch, but Buffy was used to this portion of her life and Willow was fascinated by the whole aspect of her new best friend the slayer. Consequently, Willow would often drive Buffy to near insanity with her questioning on vampires, slaying and the Hellmouth, which dwelled beneath Sunnydale's quiet town.  
  
"Say Xander got detention again," said Willow, finally finding something to chat about.  
  
"He's gonna get himself thrown out of school," answered Buffy. "What's the matter with him? He just doesn't care about anything anymore. Maybe it's a phase, guys have phases you know."  
  
Buffy didn't want to ponder on Xander's problem too much. After all everything lately seemed to revolve around the Master. She didn't even want to think about it, if Xander was to get caught up in the centre of all that.  
  
"Xander's not like other guys," protested Willow. "He's kind, sweet, funny and has the nicest eyes..."  
  
"Will, you have to snap out of this. When are you going to tell him how you feel?"  
  
"Never," said Willow, firmly. "I can't. He's my friend and I guess that's enough."  
  
Willow screwed her face up determined to make herself believe that what she was saying was true. After all, being friends was a good start and they always say how relationships can grow from friendship. Still, if only she could stop having those dreams about him kissing her, maybe she could get on with her life.  
  
"Ok, ok. I won't pressure you," said Buffy, chasing her inedible food round the plate.  
  
"Thanks Buffy. If Xander were to know how I..."  
  
"He's coming over," whispered Buffy, stopping Willow mid sentence.  
  
Xander seemed a lot happier as he approached the table, seeing Buffy always did that to him. Whatever have been bothering him was obvious not anymore, or at least had subsided enough to show the contentment on his face.  
  
"You two ready?" he said, taking one look at the food presented to him and declining to even sit down.  
  
"Sure," answered Willow, smiling warmly at him. "You wanna go somewhere before class?"  
  
"No, just wanted some company," answered Xander, following them out the door.  
  
As they passed the doorway, a cold wind rushed passed Xander's ears and he was sure he could hear laughter. At that moment, Willow turned and ran towards the bathroom in floods of tears.  
  
"What's her bag?" he asked, puzzled by the reaction he was getting from Buffy.  
  
"You serious," she said sharply. "Xander, you don't just expose your friend like that and then act liked nothing happened."  
  
"I.... what!!!!" exclaimed Xander, not quite believing what was being said.  
  
"You can't be serious. You just stood there and deliberately stood on Willow's skirt to make it slip down. Then you did nothing whilst half the school laughed at her."  
  
Buffy's anger was brewing, she knew that Xander was upset about his grades but why would he humiliate Willow for it. Was he jealous or her brains? Even so, that was pretty low for anyone to do to his best friend.  
  
"Buffy, what are you saying? I never touched Willow."  
  
"I'm not listening Xander. I'm going to see how she is."  
  
Buffy turned on her heels and headed towards the girls bathroom, leaving Xander completely dazed and confused about what had just transpired.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Willow! Willow, I know you're here. I saw you come in."  
  
Buffy scanned the cubicles surveying as only a slayer would do. Her acute sense of hearing was so honed into most sounds that it wasn't hard to find the one Willow was hiding in. Buffy stalled for a moment at the doorway, as the sobs she heard from behind grew louder.  
  
"Willow, it's me," she said softly. "Please come out."  
  
Silence. Only the almost inaudible snivels could be heard. Willow was sat, a crumpled tissue clasped in her hand. She would never live down the humiliation of what just happened. People wouldn't have guess it was Xander, they'll think it was her fault. Her cheap clothes, perhaps? They just saw the skirt fall. Willow already was the butt of most their jokes about her fashion sense. She could just hear them now.  
  
"Willow, please. What d'ya think I'm gonna do?"  
  
Buffy was trying to be sympathetic but her temper was getting the better of her. She could never curb her aggression when life didn't go her way. She assumed it was this fury was what fuelled her power as the slayer. But this wasn't a demon she was trying to slay, this was her best friend and she needed some compassion.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry," she finally said. "If ya want to talk, I'll be in the library. I guess you want some..."  
  
The door opening interrupted the flow of her sentence. Not that it mattered; Willow was out of hiding and wanting to talk. Her bloodshot eyes glowed against her pale skin that was now blotchy and tired. Willow was such a frail creature and it pained Buffy to see her in such an upset state.  
  
"Hey," said Willow, attempting a smile.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so upset. Xander and I used to play tricks on each other all the time. I guess that's what it was, a trick."  
  
"Some trick," argued Buffy. "A friend doesn't do that."  
  
"Maybe Xander was trying to impress someone. I kinda feel guilty about spending so much time with him. He needs some guy friends."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was Willow, tear-stained and embarrassed about what had just happened and yet desperate to defend Xander. 'Boy, was this girl hooked or what?'  
  
"Willow! What is wrong with you?" Stupid question.  
  
"What!" said Willow, slightly taken aback by Buffy's outburst of questioning, and then she frowned. "Surely you don't think that Xander was trying to hurt me."  
  
"I..." Buffy wasn't sure how to reply to that one, without upsetting someone. "I guess not, it's just kind of a skanky thing to do to you, that's all."  
  
Willow had no answer for what Buffy was saying. She could rationalise with the words and knew that her friend had a point. Xander had no right to humiliate her in that way. But she couldn't be angry with him, ever. Willow knew she had found the love of her life, within Xander, she had known it since she was five and believed that one day he would realise they were destined to end up together. Willow was no quitter and it didn't seem to matter what he did, she would always forgive him. She could see his adorable face horrified by what he had done, then he would hold her close and stroke her hair lovingly with his warm hands and kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
"So, are you ready to venture out there?" asked Buffy.  
  
No reply. "Hello, earth to Willow."  
  
"Huh," said Willow, snapping rapidly out of her daydream. "You mean see everyone." The tone of Willow's voice amplified her fear of what she was being to ask to do.  
  
"Come on, the bell has rung for classes," replied Buffy, taking her arm. "No-one will be about."  
  
"Ok, I can do that. I'm not scared of a few whispers in the corridor." Willow gulped and looked back at Buffy, as she approached the door. "You'll be with me, won't you?"  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled. She was still extremely angry with Xander for doing what he did, but she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. After all she had dealt with the possession of Xander Harris before and it wasn't pretty. Of course, she saved the day but not before Xander and his pals had terrorized the school and ate a live pig. But this wasn't the same, or it didn't feel the same anyway. Buffy decided she had been spending far too much time around Giles and the dead and left it as Willow had said, a trick nothing more, nothing less.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The whole time that Willow was hiding in the bathroom, Xander had been trying to get his head around what had arisen in the hallway. He didn't remember anything, except Willow running away, her clearly embarrassed face nestled in her hands and then Buffy's outburst that was evidently for his ears only. Xander was used to expecting the unexpected to show up at school, but he never thought he would be it. Maybe he'd dreamt it? If he acted like nothing had happened then it wouldn't. Xander had his own deluded ideas on how to deal with problems and facing them heading on was not one of them. He left the empty hallway to his next class, convinced that this was just another normal day at school.  
  
As he turned towards the door and out of sight, a mist encircled the hallway before taking form as a small jester-like demon. He was dressed in a red tunic, tight yellow pants and shoes with bells on the toes. This magical creature fixed a stare on where Xander had just disappeared and a sly grin spread over his small wrinkled face. Now that the hallway was completely void of students, the demon was free to unleash himself from his hiding place. He danced a merry dance, jumping from side to side, along the hall walls and even up onto the ceiling, whistling as he did so.  
  
"Stop that!" cried a voice, from the doorway.  
  
Immediately the creature halted as if in a trance and bowed before the woman stood above him. She was heavenly to look at, soft auburn hair running down her back, porcelain features made up her face, which housed the most brilliant blues eyes and her body was wrapped in a blue cloak complete with studded diamonds down the lapel.  
  
"My Queen," said the demon, in a gruff voice. "The first task is complete."  
  
"Good, you have done well. But there is still more to do. Remember he must pay."  
  
"I know what I have to do."  
  
The Queen curled her lip changing her angelic face into one filled with hate. "Make him suffer, that is all I require."  
  
On this command, she turned and disappeared silently up the hallway.  
  
The demon stood for a moment or two, relishing on what his next task would ensue. He pulled from his tunic and small colourful stick with a miniature version of himself sat atop. Muttering some words under his breath, he waved the wand high in the air, cascading a thousand colours across the ceiling.  
  
"It is done," he said with an ounce of satisfaction, before concealing himself within the poster board on the wall opposite.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Willow had got through the rest of school with the minimum of insults. Fortunately not many students had found out about the incident at lunch and Willow was comfortable enough to even answer questions in Math (as she loved to do) before walking home with Buffy to study.  
  
"Wonder where Xander got too?" she said, almost unintentionally out loud.  
  
"Little creep was probably too scared of what I would do to him," seethed Buffy. "I can't believe you're not angry."  
  
"It's water under the bridge now. I bet he's a home now, trying to sum up the courage to ring me and apologise."  
  
"Well he'd better be," agreed Buffy, feeling her face go hot at the thought of Xander.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Willow was right Xander was at home. And he was feeling guilty, although he still wasn't sure why. However the reason for Xander's absence was quite apparent. As he sat in his room, deliberating on who to phone first, he glance down at the reflection in the mirror at the colossal spot that was now growing on the end of his nose. 


End file.
